Little Star and the Roar's Return
by CyberChick135
Summary: Nyota and Kion have been best friends since early cubhood. After an encounter with the hyenas, they learn about the Lion Guard and Kion's role in leading it. Now, Kion must find the bravest, wisest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight in all the Pride Lands to form the new Guard. These six will be the protectors of the Pride Lands and defenders of the Circle of Life.
1. Another Morning in the Pride Lands

**Another Morning in the Pride Lands**

* * *

The sun rises over the Pride Lands, illuminating the kingdom in rich gold colors. Animals all over awaken from their sleep to begin a new day. Down by the watering hole at the base of Pride Rock sat the Royal Mjuzi Rafiki, in his traditional meditation pose. Beside him sat a young lioness, slender in build with cream-colored fur, her eyes closed as she too was meditating alongside her guardian. She took a deep breath as a cool morning breeze blew past her, the mandrill doing the same. "You should duck my young cub." Rafiki spoke.

The lioness beside him opened her stormy-blue eyes, "What?" she questioned. No sooner did the word leave her mouth that a baobab fruit bounced off her head and rolled into the tall grass. A second later, a blue-grey furred honey badger jumped on her head before chasing after the fruit, "Sorry Nya!" he called through the air.

"Bunga?" the lioness blinked, her ears twitching. "Wait, baobab plus Bunga-" her eyes widened and she gasped. She turned her head just in time to see the prince slide down the hill and crash into her. The two cubs rolled a small ways before stopping. "Good morning to you too, my prince." she said, turning her head to look at the golden-furred cub on top of her.

Kion just smiled and rolled off his friend, "I'm sorry Nyota." he apologized, helping the lioness up. "Bunga and I are playing baobab ball."

"I noticed." Nyota rolled her eyes, shaking out her fur. "Oh, he went that way." she pointed her paw towards the grass patch.

"Thanks." Kion ran into the grass, calling out for the honey badger.

Rafiki walked to the young cub, "Papa Rafiki, can I go play baobab ball with Kion and Bunga?" Nyota asked, her tail swinging behind her. "Please?" she batted her eyes.

A smile crossed the mandrill's face and he nodded, "Alright my little star-" the lioness squealed and jumped in the air, licking his face before turning to chase after Kion and Bunga. "-but remember, stay in the Pride Lands!" Rafiki called after her.

Nyota faintly heard her guardian's warning, but she was more preoccupied with catching up to her friends. She saw the baobab fruit in the air and jumped to catch it, and missed, landing on an older male cub with copper-colored fur and a rust-red mane tuft.

"Sorry Shaba!" the lioness apologized, chasing her friends into a herd of giraffes.

Shaba rolled his green eyes, "Sisters." he sighed, shaking his head, though a small smile formed on his muzzle.

* * *

Bunga tossed the baobab fruit back to Kion, only to have it intercepted by Nyota, who giggled. She turned around the faced the boys, her tail swaying behind her, with her eyes saying 'catch me if you can', and she turned on her heels and ran. Nyota released the fruit and, using her head, knocked it up towards the sky, and over a giraffe's neck. The three friends continued to laugh as they tossed the large fruit between them. Until Bunga decided to grab it and run.

Kion glanced over at Nyota, who simply nodded. The two then took off after Bunga, charging right into a flock of egrets. The smallest of the group noticed the honey badger and two lions racing towards them, and alerted the rest of the flock to scatter. The egrets flew away hastily, a few of their feathers coming off, showering the animals below.

Continuing to race across the Pride Lands, the trio came across a watering hole. They crossed it easily by jumping onto the hippos who were in the water. The last animal was a crocodile who was asleep, but was awaken by Bunga jumping on his head. The croc turned around and growled, stopping the two lion cubs in their tracks. He leaned forward to snap, but they jumped over him and landed safely back on dry ground.

"Phew." Kion and Nyota sighed, their ears flat against their heads. The crocodile was still glaring at them, so they ran away from the watering hole as fast as they could.

As the two cubs raced down a dirt trail, a cloud of dust came from ahead of them. They skidded to a stop as a cheetah ran past them, with Bunga clinging to her fur. Once the cheetah realized a honey badger was on her, she halted and threw him off, sending him rolling down a hill.

* * *

Bunga brushed himself off, picking up the baobab fruit. Suddenly he was pounced on by Kion, the fruit getting knocked from his grasp. "Gotcha now, Bunga!" Kion gloated.

"And I've got this." Nyota giggled, grabbing the fruit in her mouth, grinning.

"Not yet!" Bunga wiggled out from under Kion and ran into Nyota, knocking her on her back. "Cheka, cheka, cheka!" he began tickling the underside of the lioness. Her laughter became too much and she spit out the fruit, her laughter louder.

"Bunga!" Nyota whined, rolling onto her stomach, trying to catch her breath.

The honey badger held up the fruit in victory, "Oh yeah!"

Kion tackled his friend again, pinning him. "I got it!" Nyota chased after the baobab fruit, her paws reached out to grab it, "I-" Bunga jumped on her back, causing her to knock the fruit further away, "-don't got it." The fruit rolled off a ledge and out of their territory.

The three looked down over the ledge, "Aww. It rolled into the Outlands." Kion noted, his ears flat.

"Game over." Nyota sighed, her expression mirroring Kion's.

"Says who?" Bunga shrugged, "I'm not afraid of the Outlands."

"Neither am I!" Kion defended.

"That makes one of us." Nyota muttered under her breath.

"It's just...my dad!" Kion added, "He says we shouldn't..."

"Oh! Puh-leeze!" Bunga scoffed, "Simba's a big ol' scaredy cat when it comes to the Outlands. You know what my uncles always say!" he called, diving off the ledge and into enemy territory.

Kion and Nyota sighed in unison, "Hakuna matata."

Bunga's dive was cut short when his fur got caught on a branch. Seeing him dangling there made Nyota giggle, "Bunga?" she chuckled, "You look a little stuck."

"You kidding? It's just a tree branch." Bunga retorted, swinging his body, "Zuka Zama!" he flipped off the branch and landed on the stone ground with a loud grunt. He brushed some dirt from his fur, looking around his surroundings, "Now where did that baobab fruit go?"

Unbeknownst to Bunga, a clan of hyenas weren't too far from him. A pair of them approached him, which Kion and Nyota instantly saw.

"Heyvi kabisa." Kion gasped.

"Bunga! Heads up!" Nyota warned.

"Relax." Bunga called back up to the two cubs, tossing the fruit up in the air, "Remember? Hakuna..." He turned and was face to face with a hyena with a large, red nose and notched ears, that let out a snarl. "...Matata." the honey badger finished, catching the baobab fruit.

"Get outta there, Bunga!" Kion and Nyota yelled.

Bunga ignored their warning and stared down the crazy-eyed hyena. "Okay, hyena. You wanna see what this honey badger's made of?" he taunted, "I'll show you what I'm made of!" Before he could throw a punch, Bunga was picked up by a second hyena, more muscular in build than the other. "Lemme go so I can show that other guy what I'm made of!" Bunga fought against the grip of the hyena's jaw.

"Hyenas!" Kion called down, narrowing his eyes. "Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size!"

"Kion!" the crazy-eyed hyena, Cheezi, mocked, addressed in a mocking tone. "You want the honey badger? Come and get him!" he cackled.

"Let him go! You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad." the prince warned.

"Ooh. Like how you'd get into trouble if you came into the Outlands?" Cheezi laughed.

"Him and his girl-friend are too afraid to come down here." the muscular hyena, Chungu, said, still holding Bunga in his mouth.

"Yeah!" Cheezi agreed. Both hyena's then continued to taunt, " 'Fraidy cats! 'Fraidy cats!" Nyota's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped her muzzle.

"Fun's over. Janja needs his lunch." Cheezi snickered.

"Lunch?" Bunga gulped, his eyes widening.

"No!" Kion's eyes narrowed as a strong wind blew past him and Nyota. The young lioness noticed this and backed up a few paces, looking up at Kion, who let out a loud roar. The large cloud above the two cubs, changed into four lion heads that appeared to be roaring with Kion. At the sight, Nyota's jaw fell slack, but her eyes shone with awe.

Down below, Cheezi and Chungu were also wide-eyed in shock at the sudden roar and the lions in the clouds. Chungu's jaw slacked, releasing Bunga, who shoved the baobab fruit in it. "See ya, hyena!" he called, using Cheezi's head as a springboard to jump onto a rock ledge. "Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

When his roar subsided, Kion blinked, wondering what prompted that roar and where it came from. "Heyvi kabisa! What was that?" he glanced up at the sky, but the cloud was looking as normal as usual.

All Nyota could say on the matter was, "Whoa."

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever in regards to **_**Disney **_**films and television series'. Hope ya'll enjoy this first chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated. Any questions, feel free to leave them in reviews or message me via PM, and I'll try to answer. Plz no flames. I only my original characters (Nyota and Shaba). **

**{Cover image depicts Nyota and Kion.}**


	2. The Story of the Lion Guard

**The Story of the Lion Guard**

* * *

Kion, Nyota, and Bunga made their way back to Pride Rock, where the King and Queen, along with the Royal Mjuzi, heard the loud roar that came from the young Prince. Rafiki had a huge smile on his face, "He is ready!" he announced.

"No, Rafiki. He can't possibly be ready." Simba rebuffed. "He's still a cub."

The old mandrill moved to stand beside the King, "Simba, Simba." he spoke, patting the lion's mane before bonking him on the head, "You heard the Roar!"

"I heard it. It's just..." Simba sighed, looking down. "It's a big responsibility. I need more time to prepare him."

"I think you've just run out of time Simba." his mate noted, "You need to tell him."

"But, Nala..." Simba argued.

But the Queen was already walking off into the den, "Listen to Rafiki, Simba."

"Kion is ready." Rafiki repeated, leaning close to the adult lion. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Kion and Nyota asked in unison as they stepped up onto Pride Rock.

"Dad?" Kion raised an eyebrow, looking up at Simba.

"Papa Rafiki?" Nyota's expression matched Kion's. "What's going on?"

Rafiki nudged Simba's shoulder with his elbow, earning a glare from the King before he faced his son, "Son, we need to talk..."

Kion's ears lowered and he backed up, "Dad, we already had that talk. 'Can you feel the love tonight...'" he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I know all about that mushy stuff!" Nyota crinkled her nose in agreement.

A laugh escaped Simba's muzzle before he cleared his throat, "It's not that, Kion." he clarified.

"No, no. Most definitely not that." Rafiki agreed, walking up to the young prince, "We have heard your Roar! Yes, yes!"

"Yeah. It was-" Kion exchanged a glance with Nyota and Bunga, "-uh, kinda different today."

"Different?" Rafiki repeated, leaning closer to the cub's face, "Different you say?" he jumped back quickly and twirled around, chuckling.

"Oh boy, I hate it when he gets like this." Nyota shook her head. "Crazy, old mandrill."

"It is the Roar of the Elders!" Rafiki announced, "When you use it, the great lions of the Pride Lands' past roar with you."

"What?" Kion questioned, looking from Rafiki to Simba, "You mean that's what happened to my roar?"

"Yeah, lions in the sky! I saw that!" Bunga exclaimed. "Nya saw it too!"

"Did you now?" Rafiki got in the young lioness's face.

"I guess." Nyota backed up, "I thought I was seeing things or something."

"The Roar of the Elders is a great gift, Kion." Simba told his son. "It will make you the fiercest animal in the Pride Lands. But..."

"But what?" the young prince pressed, raising his brow.

Simba turned to Rafiki for help, but the mandrill shook his head, "No, no, Simba. It is you who must tell Kion about the Lion Guard."

"The Lion Guard?" Kion repeated. "What's that?"

Simba motioned for his son to follow him. Rafiki followed after the king and prince, "Come along my little cub, this is something you must hear as well." he patted Nyota's head.

"Um, okay." Nyota followed her guardian, with Bunga close behind. She leapt down the rock stairs, catching up with Rafiki. Suddenly, his staff came down and knocked her on the head, "Yowch!" she whined, her paw moving to her head.

"That was for calling me crazy and old." Rafiki scolded, continuing down the path.

Nyota rubbed the soreness away before padding behind the mandrill, "Sorry papa." she apologized.

* * *

Simba stopped by a large fall of vines at the base of Pride Rock, earning confused looks from Kion, Nyota, and Bunga. "It's a bunch of vines?" questioned the honey badger.

"Rafiki." Simba spoke, giving a nod.

The mandrill stood on a rock and pulled the vines aside with his bakora staff, revealing a secret entrance. "Whoa!" gasped the two young cubs.

"Look at that!" gasped the honey badger.

Simba led them inside the large cave, which was dark, dusty, and covered in overgrown vines. "How did we not know this was here?" Kion looked around.

"Seriously." added Nyota, who walked side-by-side with Kion, "I thought we explored all of Pride Rock."

"Dad, what is this place?" Kion asked, running up to Simba.

"This is Lion Guard Lair." the King answered. "It's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion Guard."

"Ugh!" Bunga coughed, brushing away some vines from his face. "Maybe they should think about fixin' the place up." he coughed again. "Or at least do some dusting."

Rafiki popped up in front of Bunga, spooking him, pondering on what the honey badger had said. "Yes." he agreed, swinging from the vines, landing on a small rock-ledge. He pointed his bakora staff at the small opening above, a large gust of wind blowing all throughout the lair, blowing away all the plants and dust.

"Ah! That's more like it." Bunga nodded in approval. "Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?" Rafiki simply chuckled.

"Dad, enough with all the secrecy stuff!" Kion looked from the lair walls to his father, "You gotta tell me. What is the Lion Guard?" Nyota stood beside Kion, looking at the paintings all over the wall.

"The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life." Simba informed, standing beside his son. "According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, wisest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight."

"So what happened to them?" Kion asked, "It looks like they haven't been in here since...forever."

"I'm afraid it's a story without a happy ending." Simba sighed, moving to a cluster of paintings not too far from where they currently stood. He looked to Rafiki, who nodded, lifting his staff. A painting glowed and started to move.

"Whoah." gasped the three young ones, who ran up to the wall.

Simba glanced down and met his son's eyes, "When your grandfather Mufasa was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar." he explained, as another painting depicting Scar and his Guard glowed, and another of Scar using the Roar. "The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be king, instead of his older brother Mufasa." Simba continued. "So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa. When the Guard refused, Scar was furious. And then, Scar used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard." the panting showed Scar roaring, blowing away the other five lions in his Guard. "What Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely."

"Heyvi kabisa." Kion and Nyota gasped together, their eyes wide.

"Yeah." Bunga agreed.

"The Roar is a very powerful gift." Rafiki informed. "It can be used for great good." he tapped the young prince's nose, "But it can also lead to terrible evil." he tapped his chest with his staff.

"Well, I'd never be like Scar." Kion promised. "Ever!"

Nyota smiled, "Not as long as I'm here." she rubbed against Kion's side, her cheek laying against his shoulder. Kion smiled down at her and rubbed his forehead against hers.

Simba too smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Because starting today, you are the leader of the new Lion Guard."

Kion shook his head, "I'm the what?" he repeated.

"He's the what?" Nyota questioned at the same time.

Rafiki chuckled, "You heard Simba. The leader of the new Lion Guard! It is you!" he pointed his staff in Kion's face.

The prince looked up at his father, who nodded in agreement. "And now, as leader of the Guard, I need you to assemble the Pride Lands' bravest, wisest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight."

"Okay, Dad. Got it!" Kion took off towards the lair's entrance. "Don't worry. I'm gonna make you proud!"

"Wait for me, Kion!" Nyota called, running after the prince.

* * *

The two slowed their pace and walked side by side. "Wow! Me! Leader of the Lion Guard." Kion repeated, still in shock over the new revelation.

Beside him, Nyota smiled. She bumped his shoulder with hers, "I always knew you were meant for something great." she told him.

Kion raised an eyebrow, looking at the lioness, "Really?"

"Of course." Nyota confirmed, running ahead then turning to face him, their eyes meeting.

A smile crossed his muzzle and Kion laid his head over Nyota's, his chin resting on top of her head, "Thanks Nya. That means a lot."

"What are best friends for?" Nyota closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against Kion's chest. "I know you'll be a great leader." She pulled back and the two smiled at eachother.

Before another word could be said, Bunga called out for the two cubs. A second later, he slid past them and landed in the watering hole, splashing said cubs. "Bunga!" they groaned, their faces soaked.

"Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard?" Bunga questioned, swinging his arms, which only caused more splashes. "Huh? Now? Yeah? Huh?"

"Yes!" Kion answered, "Just stop splashing us!" Nyota nodded, water dripping from her chin.

"Oh." Bunga chuckled, "Sorry, Kion. Sorry Nya."

"Hakuna matata, Bunga." Nyota replied, shaking herself dry.

Kion did the same. "Now c'mon!" he ran ahead. "Time to assemble the Lion Guard!" Nyota and Bunga followed close behind. "Dad said the Lion Guard needs the Pride Lands'-"

"-bravest, wisest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight." Nyota listed.

Kion nodded, "So I think I'll go ask the bravest animal in the Pride Lands first."

"Kion, wait!" Bunga halted, cutting off Kion's path. "Before you go asking whoever you think is the bravest, think about this...I might not be the biggest honey badger. But I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything, or anyone!"

Nyota glanced at Kion, their eyes meeting, "I know, Bunga." Kion replied, "That's why..."

Bunga cut him off, "I'll help the Lion Guard fight hyenas. Or jackals! Or crocodiles! Or vultures! Or great big rock slides or wild fires or floods!" he rattled off, "I will stand with the Lion Guard! I'll never give up! I'll, I'll..."

Nyota placed her paw over Bunga's mouth to silence him, "Bunga, stop talking so he can ask you to join the Lion Guard." she said, removing her paw.

"Say what?" Bunga questioned.

Kion smiled, "Come on, Bunga! You're the bravest animal I know!" he told the honey badger. "I want you to be the first to join the new Lion Guard."

A wide grin spread across the honey badger's face as he jumped up and cheered, "Zuka Zama! You couldn't have made a better choice. We're gonna make a great team." he hugged the lion cub's leg. "I can't wait to tell Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa."

Unknown to the three, there was a vulture perched up on the tree not too far from them, that heard every word about the Lion Guard. "I wonder if Janja knows about the Lion Guard?" Mzingo got up from his perch and flew into the Outlands to inform the hyena leader of the new development.

* * *

**A/N: Double feature everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks to the first two reviewers/followers of this story DBROWN13 and Demongirl123. Stay tuned, the next act will have the first musical number.**


	3. Zuka Zama!

**Zuka Zama!**

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter will have the first musical number of the series. I do not own said song, I only own my original character, Nyota. **

*****_**Words appearing like this indicate singing. **_

*****_Words appearing like this indicate vocalizing._

**Enjoy! XOXO~Cyber**

* * *

"Lion Guard to the rescue?" Nyota repeated, her brow raised as her and Kion watched Bunga run off towards the sound of a pained scream.

"Hey, Bunga!" Kion called after the honey badger, "Wait up!" The prince took off down the same trail, the lioness close behind.

The pained scream the trio was following turned out to come from a young female lioness from the Pride, with tawny-orange fur and blue eyes. She had her claws stuck in a log and was whining and complaining, while Timon and Pumbaa worked to try and free her.

Kion and Nyota came upon the scene just as Zuri fell off the log she was stuck on, and into another log full of bugs. "Creepy crawly bugs!" she squealed, jumping back, keeping her left paw off the ground.

"What's going on?" Kion asked as he and Nyota jumped down to join the others.

"I broke a claw!" Zuri whined. "It hurts!" Tiifu, another lioness from the Pride, nuzzled Zuri's cheek, trying to soothe her.

Nyota rolled her eyes, "And you call yourself a lioness?" she muttered under her breath.

"Hey Kiara." Kion greeted his older sister, "How'd the gazelle tracking go?"

The princess sighed heavily, "We never got to the gazelles." she informed. "Zuri got her claws stuck in a tree."

Pumbaa popped out from the hole in the log near them, his mouth full of bugs, with Timon on top of him. Everyone else's faces showed disgust at the sight. Timon hopped down from Pumba and ran up to Tiifu and Zuri, plucking a green beetle from Zuri's fur,

"Get it, get it away!" Zuri screamed, losing her balance and almost falling, only to brace herself on her injured paw. "Ow, my paw!" she sobbed. Nyota rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, everyone. Everyone!" Bunga called out, getting their attention. "Listen to this! Simba just put Kion in charge of the new Lion Guard!"

"Lion Guard?" Kiara questioned, turning to her kid brother. "What's a Lion Guard?"

"Dad just told me about it. The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life." Kion answered, standing proud, "And I'm it's new leader!"

"I'm gonna be on the Lion Guard, too!" Bunga added, jumping up and down. "It's un-Bunga-lievable!"

Kiara burst out laughing, "You and Bunga?" she giggled, "Protecting the Pride Lands? Does Dad know about this?" both of her eyebrows were raised.

"Dad told me to assemble the Pride Lands' best." Kion informed.

"And I'm the best. Just ask me!" Bunga gloated.

Kion chuckled at the badger's enthusiasm, turning his attention back towards his sister, "Besides, it's not gonna be just me and Bunga." he added. "Nya's gonna be on the Guard too." the prince placed his paw on said lioness's shoulder.

Nyota nodded, then realized what the prince just said, "Say what now?" she questioned, blinking her stormy-blue eyes. "Me?"

"Of course." Kion assured, "You're the wisest lioness that I know."

"The wisest?" Nyota repeated, her cheeks turning a light pink.

Bunga halted begging his uncles when he heard what Kion had said, "Nya the wisest?" he questioned.

Kion met the badger's eyes, "Remember all the trouble we'd get into when we were little?" he asked, to which the honey badger nodded, "Who was it that always thought of a way to get us out?" Kion turned back to Nyota, who was still in shock. Seeing this, he nuzzled the side of Nyota's face, snapping her out of her daze. "So Nya, what do ya say?"

The lioness smiled and rubbed against the prince's side, her forehead under his chin, "I won't let you down, Kion." she answered, her tail swaying as she started to softly purr. Kion closed his eyes, his tail swaying back and forth.

Kiara smiled at the sight of her little brother and his best, "Of course you would ask Nyota." she stated, getting the two cub's attention, along with a confused look as to the meaning of her statement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kion asked, staring at his sister. "Nyota's my best friend and wisest lioness I know. Of course I'd want her on the Lion Guard."

"If you say so, little brother." Kiara chuckled. Kion and Nyota exchanged a confused glance, with slightly raised eyebrows.

Bunga went back to begging his warthog and meerkat uncles, "Uncle Pumbaa, Uncle Timon, please?" he pleaded.

"Work? Danger? Definitely not." Timon said sternly. "Have you forgotten our problem-free philosophy? It means no worries-"

"I know it's not Hakuna matata, Uncle Timon." Bunga cut him off. "It's, it's... Zuka Zama!"

"Zuka Zama?" Nyota repeated, glancing to Kion.

"Don't ask." Timon warned.

"What's Zuka Zama?" Tiifu asked.

"What's Zuka Zama?" Bunga repeated, beaming with glee. "What's Zuka Zama?" he did a couple of cartwheels, landing on a flat rock, "I'll tell you all about Zuka Zama!"

Timon face palmed, "You had to ask!" he sighed.

* * *

A marimbic beat filled the air as the five cubs, warthog, and meerkat gathered around the honey badger. Monkeys and birds appeared behind him and started vocalizing, _"__Zuka Zama Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama Zom zom zom."_ Bunga started dancing and signing,

_**"Life's exciting, life is fun!" **_

_"Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

_**"A big adventure for everyone."**_

_"Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

_**"Life's a party and it's filled with thrills!"**_ _"_

_Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

_**"Don't worry about the scrapes and spills!."**_

_"Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

_**"Pop up, pop up." **_

_"Zuka Zuka."_

_**"Dive in, dive in." **_

_"Zama Zama."_

_**"Go, go, go." **__"_

_Zom zom zom."_

_**"Flyin' through the trees like busy, busy bee going..."**_

_"Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

Bunga jumped all around the forest, bouncing from tree to tree, before landing where he started, a big grin on his face. He stood tall with his arms outstretched.

_**"Now you know my little motto for life." **_

_"Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

_**"Enjoy the chaos. Ignore the strife." **_

_"Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

_**"When life throws you a crazy curve." **_

_"Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

_**"Go Zuka Zama. Don't lose your nerve."**_

_"Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

_**"Pop up, pop up." **_

_"Zuka Zuka."_

_**"Dive in, dive in." **_

_"Zama Zama."_

_**"Go, go, go." **_

_"Zom zom zom."_

_**"Flyin' through the trees like busy, busy bee going. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."**_

_"Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama. Zom zom zom."_

Bunga played a beat on some old bones, getting everyone in the groove of his song. He nodded to every animal watching him, still grinning ear to ear.

_**"Pop up, pop up." **_

_"Zuka Zuka." _

_**"Dive in, dive in." **_

_"Zama Zama."_

_**"Go, go, go." **_

_"Zom zom zom."_

_**"Like a bee, like a bee. Like a busy, busy bee going-"**_

By this point, everyone was moving to the beat and followed Bunga in a single file line, their eyes closed and heads bopping to the sides.

_"Zuka Zama Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama Zom zom zom."_

_"Zuka Zama Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama Zom zom zom. Zuka Zama Zom zom zom."_

_**"Zuka Zama! Zom zom zom!" **_

Bunga high-fived Kion before striking a finishing pose, balancing himself on Kion's and Nyota's shoulders.

* * *

Timon folded his arms over his chest, "Meh. Zuka palooka." the meerkat scoffed. "I still don't think Bunga should be signing up for some jungle patrol."

"Lion Guard!" Bunga corrected, jumping down from the two lion cubs.

"Whatever you call it." Timon shook his head.

"Timon, Pumbaa, please." Kion pleaded. "I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard. He's the bravest animal I know."

Timon's eyes widened in awe at the comment, "Bravest animal you know?" he repeated, a smiling crossing his lips.

"He's brave, all right." Kiara agreed, "Brave bordering on stupid." she added under her breath.

"Thanks, Kiara!" Bunga beamed. Nyota face-palmed herself, shaking her head.

"Well, when you put it that way-" Pumbaa said.

"Congratulations, Bunga!" Timon cut off, shaking his nephew's hand. "We always knew you had it in you!"

"Oh, brother." Kiara sighed, rolling her eyes. "Kion's gonna wreck the Pride Lands before I even get to be Queen."

"Oh, Bunga. I'm so proud, I could-" Pumbaa began to say, only to break wind, making everyone tense up and hold their breath. "Oops. Sorry." he apologized.

"Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock." Kiara suggested with a smile.

"We're outta here!" agreed the injured lioness.

"I better go assemble the rest of my team." Kion excused himself, taking off.

"Right behind ya, Kion." Nyota agreed, following the prince.

"Wait!" Bunga called after the two cubs, "The Lion Guard needs to stick together!"

Pumbaa and Timon watched as everyone scrambled away. "Was it something I said?" the warthog questioned.


	4. Assembling the Guard

**Assembling the Guard**

* * *

Kion, Bunga, and Nyota continued to search the Pride Lands for the strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight. Nyota looked up and spotted a small egret flying overhead. She nudged Kion's shoulder and pointed upwards with her nose. Kion followed her line of sight, catching the egret. The two cubs met eachother's eyes and nodded.

Ono flew through the sky, searching below for his next meal. Scanning the grass below, he spotted a small snail on a leaf, "Target in sight." he muttered to himself, tucking his wings to his sides, "Dive!"

Before Ono could catch his target, Bunga popped out of the grass, spooking the egret. "Hey, Ono!" the honey badger greeted.

The sudden appearance of Bunga spooked Ono, which caused him to crash land. He rolled a few feet, but was stopped by a light cream-colored paw. Shaking himself off, Ono looked up to see the faces of two lion cubs looking down at him. "Oh. Hi, Kion. Nyota." he greeted, "Good to see you two."

Nyota smiled, "You see just about everything, Ono." she pointed out.

"That's why I wanna talk." Kion added.

* * *

The four made their way to a large watering hole where a pod of hippos resided. Three young hippos were playing in the water, chanting the name of an another member of their pod, "Beshte! Beshte! Beshte!"

The hippo in question, slightly larger and older, stood on the rocky shore near a boulder that was blocking a small waterfall. "Hey, everybody! Who wants a water slide?" he asked, earning screams of delight from the younger hippos. "Poa." he grinned, preparing to move the boulder. "One water slide, coming up! Twende kiboko!" with a grunt, he removed the boulder, sending a large wave of water into the watering hole.

"Yay!" cheered the baby hippos as they rode the wave.

"Yeah!" Beshte laughed, following suit.

The wave crashed against the shore where Kion, Nyota, Ono, and Bunga were standing, soaking them. "Strongest?" Bunga questioned, glancing over at Kion.

Said prince spit water out of his mouth, "Strongest." he agreed.

"Also wettest." added Ono, who flapped his wings to dry off, which splashed Bunga and Nyota.

* * *

After drying off, the group continued to search for the final member, the fastest in the Pride Lands. Bunga was the first to catch sight of her and chased after her, although he didn't have much luck.

"Fuli! Wait!" Bunga called after the cheetah. "Kion wants to talk!"

"Not now, Bunga. I gotta run." Fuli replied, still running at top speed.

"What? Why?" questioned the honey badger.

"That's why." Fuli panted, glancing behind her.

When Bunga did the same, he understood what she meant. A troop of baboons were chasing after the young cheetah, screeching loudly. The baboons didn't stop and plowed right over Bunga.

"I see Fuli's a bit occupied." Ono noted, perched atop Beshte's head.

"Even I can see that, Ono." Kion replied.

Nyota quirked her brow, "I've got an idea on how to stop those baboons." she smiled, glancing at Kion.

The baboons continued to chase after Fuli, who sped away before they could land on her. "Huwezi!" she said, dodging another baboon, "You can't catch me!"

Ono flew above her, "Fuli, this way!" he directed, maneuvering her towards a pile of rocks.

Nyota stood on one of the flat-surfaced rocks, the cheetah soon coming into her sights. "Fuli! Jump!" she called, ducking as the female cheetah leapt over her. "Beshte! Now!" The hippo, who had been laying in between two rocks, stood up, causing the baboons to crash into his backside.

"Nice save, Beshte." Kion praised, standing near said hippo.

"Totally. Thanks." Fuli panted, standing beside Nyota. "And as for you guys-" she turned her attention to the baboon troop, "I said I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean when I said you look funny when you scratch your heads."

As she said that, the troop scratched their heads and each had a silly expression. "Apology accepted." groaned the troop leader, then he and the rest of the troop collapsed on their backs in exhaustion.

* * *

The group of six met up in the field, with Kion facing them, "Thanks for meeting with me." he said with a smile, "I wanted to talk to you because, well...I need your help."

"What's the kerbubble, Kion?" Beshte asked.

"The six of us are the Pride Lands' fiercest," Kion stood proud and tall, "bravest," Bunga folded his arms over his chest, "wisest," Nyota smiled, her tail swaying behind her, "strongest," Beshte smiled, "fastest," Fuli raised an eyebrow, "and keenest of sight" Ono raised a brow and smirked. Kion took a step forward, "And that's why I want you all to join the new Lion Guard. Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life."

Ono let out a whistle of amazement.

"Well, lick my tail and call me a meerkat!" Beshte exclaimed.

"Hey!" Bunga turned to face the hippo, "My uncle's a meerkat."

"No offense, Bunga." Beshte apologized. "Wait, aren't you a honey badger?"

"A Lion Guard? Figures." Fuli scoffed, stepping up towards Kion. "Always the lions lording over the Pride Lands.I suppose Simba put you in charge of this little team, Kion?"

"You bet your spots he did!" Bunga defended.

"Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you." the prince begged. "You're the Pride Lands' fastest-"

"You got that right." the cheetah cut off. "And you're supposed to be the fiercest?"

"Well, he is a lion." Beshte noted.

"And lions are fierce." Ono added, hovering in the air before landing on Nyota's shoulder. "It's kinda common knowledge, really."

"Show 'em the Roar, Kion." Bunga suggested, moving to stand next to the prince. "Show 'em the Roar!"

"What's Bunga talking about? The Roar?" Fuli asked with a roll of her emerald green eyes. "You think you're somethin' special just 'cause you can roar?" she challenged, staring down Kion.

"Wait 'till you hear it." Bunga beamed. "C'mon, Kion. Show 'em the Roar!"

"So what is the deal with your roar?" Beshte wondered, looking at Kion.

Fuli grinned, "Oh, you totally have to show us, Kion."

"Seeing is believing!" Ono noted, "Though with a roar, it's more about hearing."

Nyota shook her head, "Nope, there's some seeing involved."

Kion sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine. I'll show you the Roar." he turned and walked a few feet away, turning his back towards the others, "Just stay behind me. I don't want anybody to get hurt."

The others ran up and crowded around behind Kion, with Ono perched on Beshte's back. "Ready?" Kion asked, glancing back at his friends, seeing a few nod. "Okay. This is the Roar." His claws came out and he opened his mouth, but instead of a roar, a tiny squeak came out.

"What in the Pride Lands?" Nyota muttered, with a raised brow.

"That was...different." Ono said.

Fuli just burst out laughing, "Kion! You call that a roar?" she continued to laugh, earning side-eye glare from the lioness opposite her.

"Didn't sound like a roar." Beshte noted.

"That wasn't the Roar!" Bunga informed. "That was a squeak!"

"I've found him, Your Highness!" the voice of the royal adviser overhead. "Kion is over here!" Zazu circled over the young prince and his friends, as Simba, Kiara, and Tiifu came upon them.

"See, Dad?" Kiara questioned, standing beside Simba, "What did I tell you?"

"Thank you, Kiara." Simba replied, glancing at his daughter, "You and Tiifu go ahead and track the gazelle. I need to talk with Kion. Alone."

"Yes, Dad." Kiara complied, walking back the way she came with Tiifu beside her.

Kion ran up to his father, "Dad! Am I glad to see you! I'm not sure why, but when I tried to..."

"Kion, Kiara tells me you've asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard." Simba cut in, glancing at the group of animals behind his son, the aforementioned honey badger waved, "Is this true?"

"Well, yeah." Kion agreed. "I was just talking to all my friends about it."

"Your friends?" Simba repeated, "Kion, I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard. Instead you're just playing with your friends?"

"I'm not playing, Dad. My friends are the new Lion Guard." Kion defended, "Fuli is the fastest." the cheetah stretched her limbs and smiled, "Beshte is the strongest." the hippo's ears wiggled, "Ono is the keenest of sight." the small egret flapped his wings, "Nyota's the wisest." the young lioness stood tall with a smile, "And the bravest," Bunga flashed a peace sign at the King, "it's Bunga."

"Kion, the Lion Guard has always been made of lions." the King informed, his voice stern, "Do you really think a Lion Guard with only two lions can protect the Pride Lands?"

"Well, actually..." Kion began, but was cut off by his father yet again.

"Son, listen. The Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends. It's real. The Circle of Life, and your life,will depend on who's on your team." Simba scolded. In response, Kion's ears flattened against his head. "Please, Kion. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard." Simba continued, "I need you to take your new responsibility seriously. Just as seriously as Kiara takes hers." The King turned around and headed back towards Pride Rock.

"But I do take it seriously." Kion muttered, walking away in the opposite direction of his father, his ears still flat and eyes on the ground.

"Kion-" Bunga began to follow the prince, but was held back by Nyota stepping on his tail.

"Bunga, Kion needs some time to himself." the lioness informed, her ears lowered.

"Hey Nya!" Shaba called, coming into the field. "I wanna talk to you."

"Uh, sure, big brother." Nyota ran up to the copper-furred lion and the two padded off towards the watering hole.

* * *

"What's this about?" Nyota asked, once her and Shaba stopped under a tree by the watering hole.

"It's about this Lion Guard thing." Shaba answered, "I overheard Kiara mention that you were a part of it."

Nyota nodded, "Yes, I am. Kion said I'm the wisest lioness he knows." she grinned.

Shaba cracked a small smile, then cleared his throat, "You sure it's the right thing for you to do?" he narrowed his eyes, "I mean, remember all the trouble you and Kion would get into when you were younger?"

"Yes." Nyota answered, looking away from her surrogate brother's eyes. "But, this is different-"

"You're right." Shaba cut her off. "This will be much more dangerous."

"I don't care!" Nyota exclaimed, now meeting Shaba's eyes, "Kion looked me in the eye and said I was the wisest lioness he knew. He believes in me and trusts me." Her stormy-blue eyes narrowed into a firm glare, "And I believe in him and trust him as a leader. It doesn't matter how dangerous it'll be, with Kion leading the Lion Guard, we'll be alright." By this time she was staring down the older lion, her paws firmly on the ground.

Shaba blinked and backed away, knowing that once she set her mind on something, Nyota wouldn't budge. He sighed heavily and lightly tapped his forehead against hers, "Alright, if it means that much to you, then I guess I can be okay with it." he chuckled, "I just worry about ya, that's all."

"Thanks big brother." Nyota smiled back, rubbing her forehead against his. "I know you worry, but I'm a big girl now, I can handle myself." Her tail wagged back and forth. "Besides, I'll have my friends watching my back."

Shaba nodded, "That is true." he agreed. "And I know Kion won't let anything happen to you." he lightly chuckled.

"Hey, what's-" she was about to protest when suddenly Ono flew into view shouting her name, "Ono? What's going on?"

"Hyenas!" exclaimed the egret. "Janja and his clan! They're attacking the gazelle heard!"

Nyota's eyes widened, "Okay, Ono go find Bunga, Beshte, and Fuli." she ordered, "I'll go find Kion." She ran off in the direction she saw the young prince go earlier, while Ono flew off in the opposite direction.


	5. It Is Time

**It Is Time**

**A/N: This chapter features another musical number. No, I do not own the song, just Nyota.**

***Words appearing like this indicate Kion singing**

*_Words appearing like this indicate Nyota singing_

*_**Words appearing like this indicate both singing**_

* * *

"I don't get it." Beshte pondered, standing with Fuli, Bunga, and Ono, who was perched on his head, "They've already scored a couple gazelles. That should be plenty for all of them." The four watched as Janja and his hyena clan attacked the gazelle herd below.

"Yeah." Bunga agreed.

"Why are they still attacking?" Fuli wondered.

"Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead." Nyota stated, her and Kion joining the rest.

"What?" Ono gasped wide-eyed.

"Don't they understand the Circle of Life?" Fuli questioned.

Nyota shook her head, "They don't care about the Circle of Life." she said with bite.

"They're not hunting for food. They want to throw the Pride Lands into chaos." Kion added, "And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them!"

"The Lion Guard?" Bunga repeated.

"You mean us?" Ono gasped.

"What about what Simba said?" Beshte reminded.

"So what if only two of us are lions?" Kion scoffed, "I know we're the Pride Lands' fiercest, wisest, bravest, fastest, strongest,and keenest of sight!"

"That's true." Beshte agreed with a smile

"Of course, we are." Fuli agreed

Ono shrugged, "I guess?"

"Yeah!" Bunga exclaimed, "Let's go get those stinkin' hyenas!"

The honey badger moved to jump into the fray below, but was halted by Nyota's paw on his tail, "Hold it, Bunga. We need a plan to take on the hyenas." she reminded.

"And knowing you, Nya, you've already thought of one." Kion nudged his best friend.

"Actually yes, I have." Nyota agreed, "That is, if the rest of you are ready to join the Lion Guard." she turned to face the others, "Since the plan kinda involves all of us and our individual strengths."

"I'm in." Fuli stated.

"Me too!" agreed Bunga.

"Ditto." Ono nodded.

"Lay it on us." followed Beshte.

"First thing's first." Kion placed his paw on Nyota's left shoulder, "Nyota, you are the Pride Lands' wisest." when he removed his paw, an image of a roaring lion's head appeared in a light cream color. The prince smiled at her and tapped his forehead to hers, before moving on.

"Bunga, you are the bravest." Again, Kion placed his paw on Bunga's left shoulder and the same mark appeared, this time in light blue.

"Fuli, you are the fastest." Fuli's mark appeared light orange against her golden pelt.

"Ono, you are the keenest of sight." Ono's mark appeared silver against his white feathers on his left wing.

"Beshte, you are the strongest." Beshte's mark appeared lavender-grey against his grey skin.

Kion faced his five friends, "We are the Lion Guard, protectors of the Pride Lands, and defenders of the Circle of Life." he locked eyes with Nyota, "What's your plan Nya?"

Nyota felt her confidence rise when Kion looked at her, and she smiled, "Okay Lion Guard, here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Down in the field, Kiara hid behind a large rock, watching the hyena clan circle the herd of gazelle. "What's taking Tiifu so long?" she sighed, "Dad needs to stop this." she caught movement up the hill and her eyes widened when she saw that it was Kion, along with Nyota, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, and Ono.

The new Lion Guard stood tall, overlooking the field, ready for action. "Till the Pride Lands' end, Lion Guard defend!" Kion called out, and the Guard rushed into action.

Ono took on the vulture Mzingo in the sky, dive bombing his wing causing him to crash into a bush, "Looking for something, feather neck?" chuckled the egret.

"Huwezi!" Fuli called, getting in front of three hyenas, cutting them off. "Nowhere to run that I can't run faster!" she taunted. The hyenas skidded to a halt and took off in another direction, only for Fuli to cut them off again, "See what I mean?" she snickered.

The hyenas turned in another direction, only to be blocked by Nyota, "Where do you think you're going, hyenas?" she chuckled, letting out a low snarl. "Hebu Nuruke!" she charged forward, spooking the three hyenas, who let out a whine as they ran.

The two female felines then proceeded to chase the hyenas into the direction of their pack leader. Bunga came riding in on Chungu, and jumped off his back when he plowed into the rest of the pack. "Beshte! Now!" called out Kion and Nyota.

"Outta the way!" Beshte charged forward, right for the hyenas, "Twende Kiboko!" with one strike, he sent the whole pack flying some feet away.

* * *

Up on the hill, Simba and Nala, along with Tiifu, Rafiki, and Shaba were watching as the Lion Guard chased after the pack. "Kion's Lion Guard! They have Janja and the hyenas on the run!" Rafiki exclaimed while laughing. Although he was thrilled about the new Guard, the Mjuzi was also proud of his lioness cub, who had found her place as the right-paw to the Prince of the Pride Lands.

"Way to go, little sister." Shaba muttered, a smile on his muzzle.

"But the herd!" Tiffu's ears flattened when she saw where the gazelles were stampeding towards. "It's charging right towards Kiara!"

From above, Ono caught sight of Kiara slip from the rock she was on, injuring her paw. "Kion!" he called, flying back towards the others, "Kiara's hurt!"

"Okay." Kion nodded, "We need to get to her fast."

"I'm the fastest there is. But what do I do once I'm there?" Fuli questioned.

Bunga jumped on her back, "Just get me close! I'll take it from there."

"Bunga?" Nyota raised her brow.

"Don't worry, Nya." Bunga assured, "This time, yours truly has a plan!"

Kion gave a nod, "Okay. Hurry."

Ono flew above them, giving the cheetah directions towards the trapped princess. "Kiara's trapped behind that rock." he informed.

Fuli ran among the herd, "I can't get any closer." she relayed.

"Then this is where I get off! Hang on, Kiara!" Bunga called out to the princess, while standing on Fuli's back. He jumped from one gazelle to the other, until he could get to the rock.

"Bunga?" Kiara shrieked, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Never had one, Kiara!" Bunga joked, "Now, if you don't mind. Scram ya, goofy gazelles! Take this!" He hunched forward and lifted his tail, releasing a cloud of gas from his rear end. Kiara held her paw over her nose, giving him a raised brow. Bunga just smiled, "Uncle Pumbaa taught me that one."

Kiara removed her paw and coughed, "Thanks, Bunga." she gave the honey badger a smile, "You might be stinky, but you sure are brave."

Ono flew back to the rest of the Guard to report back, "Bunga and Fuli did it!" he informed, landing at the prince's paws, "Kiara's safe!"

Kion grinned, "Have them regroup with us at the edge of the field." he told the egret, "It's time to give Janja and his hyenas something to remember."Nyota smiled, because she knew exactly what Kion meant by that statement.

* * *

The Guard regrouped as planned, seeing Janja and his pack below them, licking their wounds. Nyota, who stood on Kion's right, brushed her head against his shoulder, "Go show 'em Kion." she encouraged, her eyes sparkling. Kion smiled down at the lioness before jumping down to a smaller ledge, standing tall.

"Well, if it isn't Kion the lion cub." Janja snickered. "You and your friends better leave now, before you get hurt." the hyena leader narrowed his eyes.

"We're the Lion Guard, Janja." Kion spoke calmly, standing firm. "We defend the Circle of Life." he narrowed his eyes, "You and your kind are not welcome in the Pride Lands. Ever!" Clouds rolled in behind Kion, making Janja's eyes grow wide. The mark on Kion's shoulder glowed before he let out the Roar of the Elders, the cloud above him shifting into roaring lions like before.

The roar's power sent the hyenas flying backwards, each of them landing on top of another. The fierce roar was enough to make them turn and flee back to the Outlands. Janja glanced back, his eyes narrowed into a glare, "You win today, Kion." he growled. "Next time won't be so easy."

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga exclaimed. "Now that's the Roar!" Fuli, Beshte, and Ono stood awestruck at the Roar of the Elders' power. Nyota, on the other hand, smiled softly, her eyes twinkling, "I knew it all along, Kion."

"See, Simba? He is ready!" Rafiki declared. "It is time!"

"Simba?" Nala glanced at her mate, her brow raised slightly.

The King smiled, "Yes. Kion is ready. It is time." he agreed. "Time for the new Lion Guard."

The new Guard stood proud and tall, ready for their new destiny.

* * *

After parting ways with the rest of the Lion Guard, Kion and Nyota walked side-by-side through Mizimu Grove. "I always knew you were meant for something great." Nyota said, rubbing against Kion's side. "And what happened today proves I was right."

Kion chuckled, nudging her shoulder, "I guess so. Of course, I couldn't have done it without you and the others." he admitted. "I had my doubts after dad scolded me, but-" he glanced up at the sunset-painted sky, "-after some thought and a little help, I was ready."

Kion walked ahead of Nyota, still looking up at the sky, a breeze blowing through his mane.

**"Life, life is a circle, I'm told.**

**And as the story unfolds**

**I'm feeling stronger every day."**

He jumped onto a large, sloping rock at the front of the grove.

**"So right here, here's where I stand.**

**And now I know who I am.**

**No longer feel turned upside down.**

**Deep down, maybe I knew**

**Someday my dreams could come true.**

**And everyone looking up to me**

**Will see who I was born to be."**

Kion jumped down and landed beside Nyota, his head held high as he walked along the path between the Baobab Trees.

**"It is time to face the world on my own.**

**It is time for something bigger than I've ever known.**

**No need to wonder, the choice is done.**

**Now I believe I truly am the one."**

Nyota smiled and caught up with him, keeping in perfect step.

_"Now, now is the moment to shine_

_With all the worries behind_

_And prove the naysayers wrong."_

She brushed up against his side, moving her head underneath his, closing her eyes.

_"Deep down, I always knew_

_Someday our dreams could come true._

_And everyone looking up to you_

_Will see a leader fierce, brave, and true."_

The two cubs met eachother's eyes, smiles forming across their muzzles. They took off away from Mizimu Grove and ran across the Pride Lands.

_**"It is time to face the world on our own.**_

_**It is time for something bigger than we've ever known.**_

_**No need to wonder the choice is done.**_

_**Now I believe **_**I **_**(**__you__**) truly am (**__are__**) the one."**_

The two cubs came upon Pride Rock and ran towards it.

_**"Oh, it is time to face the world on our own.**_

_**It is time for something bigger than we've ever known.**_

_**No need to wonder the choice is done.**_

_**Now I believe **_**I**_** (**__you__**) truly **_**am **_**(**__are__**) the one."**_

Kion and Nyota stood at the edge of Pride Rock, watching the sun sink beneath the horizon. Nyota rested her head against Kion's shoulder, her tail laying over his as they watched the sunset. Kion smiled and laid his chin on top of Nyota's head. Both began to softly purr.

**"So is it time?"**

_"Is it time?"_

_**"It is time!" **_

In the sky, a large cloud opened up, revealing the spirit of one of the previous Kings of the Pride Lands. A well built lion, with orange fur and a creamy peach muzzle, with a thick, dark red mane. He smiled down at the two cubs and gave a nod, before fading away. His deep voice echoed as he spoke three words..."It is time."

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned folks, there's one more chapter left of this story before moving onto the next. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! And also, for clarification, Nyota's battle cry "_Hebu Nuruke_" translates to "_Let's light it up_" in Swahili (at least according to Google translate). Anyways, reviews are greatly appreaciated (shoutout to DBROWN13, Demongirl123, and RustyPete12 for the reviews so far) thanks for following the story.**

**XOXO~Cyber**


	6. Epilogue: Here Comes The Lion Guard

**Epilogue: Here Comes The Lion Guard**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter will feature one more song. Again, I don't own it, just my original characters (Nyota and Shaba). **

*_Words appearing like this indicate vocalizing_

***Words appearing like this indicate Rafiki's vocals**

*_**Words appearing like this indicate Kion's vocals**_

*_Words appearing like this indicate Nyota's vocals_

***Words appearing like this indicate Kion and Nyota's vocals**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO~Cyber**

* * *

The sun rose over the Pride Lands, signaling the start of a new day. An upbeat tune filled the air as the members of the new Lion Guard awoke for their first day on duty.

_"Whoa oh oh oh oh."_

Bunga awoke bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as he jumped from his perch on a branch overlooking Hakuna Matata falls. He shouted a goodbye to his adoptive uncles and ran off.

_"Oh oh oh oh oh."_

Beshte said goodbye to his father, Basi, and the rest of his pod, a grin on his face as he headed to meet the rest of his friends.

_"Whoa oh oh oh oh."_

Fuli was already running through the tall grass, ready for action. Ono flew above her, his eyes wide with excitement.

_"Oh oh oh oh oh."_

Nyota leapt down from the large Baobab tree she lived in with Rafiki. She gave him a smile before running off to meet the rest of the Guard. At the same time, Kion ran out of Pride Rock, standing on the edge, waiting for the rest of his team.

_**"There's a time in life, when you may get a great calling**_

_**And it seems so big at times, you feel like you may be falling."**_

Nyota lead the group to the entrance of the Lair, where Kion met up with them. The team stood together, overlooking the Pride Lands, before beginning their first patrol. From the top of Pride Rock, King Simba watched as the new Lion Guard ran across the Pride Lands.

_"If you believe in who you are, there's no need to go running_

_You found your place and with your friends the adventures keep on coming."_

Ono flew overhead, scouting the land for any signs of trouble. He spotted some falling rocks and a group of hares caught in the path, alerting the others and leading the way.

_"Kwa nchi ya ukoo_

**For the Pride Lands**

_Wana umoja_

**They're united**

_Daima walinda_

**They're always on guard**

_Askari Wa Simba!"_

Beshte stood his ground, blocking the rocks while the rest of the Guard moved the hares out of the way. Kion, Nyota, and Fuli each took one in their mouths, while Bunga picked up three baby hares and moved them to the side.

**"Looking after the Pride Lands**

**Staying strong and united**

**And no matter where they stand**

**They'll never be divided**

**All of the lions in the sky**

**Always keeping a watchful eye**

**Fierce, fast and brave and strong**

**Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!"**

The Lion Guard continued their patrol, with Kion at the front and Nyota at his side. The two cubs shared a look and a smile.

_**"So any time that trouble comes, there's a new team waiting."**_

_"To take a stand and fight, to keep the Circle of Life from breaking."_

_"Kwa nchi ya ukoo_

**For the Pride Lands**

_Wana umoja_

**They're united**

_Daima walinda_

**They're always on guard**

_Askari Wa Simba!_

_Walinzi Wa Simba!"_

The next danger Ono spotted was a family of Galagos clinging for life as their tree was dangerously close to falling over a ledge. Beshte stood between the tree and the ledge to keep it from falling while Nyota stood on her hind legs, acting as a ramp the Galagos could slid down to get to safety. Bunga put the Galago family on Fuli's back, and the cheetah took them to a new home.

**"Looking after the Pride Lands**

**Staying strong and united**

**And no matter where we stand**

**We'll never be divided**

**All of the lions in the sky**

**Always keeping a watchful eye**

**Fierce, fast and brave and strong**

**Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!"**

The Guard continued their patrol well into the afternoon, saving various animals in need. From helping lost babies return to their herds to helping antelope stuck in deep mud, The Lion Guard was on it.

_"Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!"_

**"Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!"**

* * *

**A/N2: So there's the finale of **_**The Roar's Return**_**! Thanks to all who've followed/favorited/reviewed this story and I hope you'll do so for the sequel, which is titled **_**Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures**_**. It will cover all of season one of The Lion Guard, and will feature an original chapter with a new villain. I won't give too much away, you'll have to read and see. **


End file.
